Wonderings
by gacrux11
Summary: Alice can't sleep. Gil gets cold. Oz wakes up - And the window is STILL open. Alice/Oz/Gil fluff.


Alice sighed and stood looking out the window in Raven's apartment, staring at the dark sky. She rubbed the pad of her thumb along the edges in mild boredom, watching the stars seem to flicker high in deepening sky. It must have been at least one in the morning, she mused, blinking. She assumed Oz and Gil were asleep as usual, like the rest of the city. Yet, why was she not tired? Alice mulled that over and came to the conclusion that it was the Clown's fault. He'd given them some very grim news when they been with he and Sharon earlier. He'd said, _"If that seal on Oz's chest isn't removed soon, both he and Alice will be dragged back down into the Abyss." _That had upset her, whether the others realized it or not. She was scared to go back into that toy box. The Will of the Abyss would be angry with her – it might even decide to kill her – erase her. But what was worse, Oz would be alone down there, all the way at the bottom. Even _Alice_ didn't know what was down there. She let out another long, drawn out sigh. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that the contract had to be 'legal' when they were only saving their own lives. Alice fumed about it outwardly to everyone else, but on the inside, she was seriously worried about how their destiny was laid out. What was life up to this time?

The brunette flattened her hand against the cold window, enjoying the strange sensation. She'd been in their world for quite some time, but it was still odd to see everything the way it was – the way the sun darted in and out of clouds, the way the moon rose and fell so majestically, and how the stars were there, just a haunting being where all could see. It was fun to boss Oz and fluster Raven. There was always a surprise when it came to Break, and Sharon always reassured her in odd ways, be it a glance or a kind smile. Alice felt so at ease with them that it made her wondered if she belonged in the Abyss or on Earth. As she recounted the fun times she'd had, she smiled slightly. Still, there was a hand in her mind that dragged those happy thoughts away and replaced them with the times she'd seen Oz get angry, and watched Gil suffer through his uncertainties. Those were not what she wanted to see.

Then she recalled the memory she'd recently remembered. The Tragedy of Sabrie. She still didn't understand much of it, but there were bits and pieces that stuck in her mind. She could see herself, dead, crimson liquid pooling around her. It was scary, to remember your own death, when you were still alive. She cringed inwardly at seeing a murderous face in front of her – although she didn't know who it was, she still knew that he was the one who'd killed her. She closed her eyes and took a breath, clearing her mind. It worked slowly but surely, and eventually, she opened her eyes again. When she did, she opened the slightly dirty window and allowed the chilled night air to seep into the apartment, sufficiently cooling her down. It felt nice, to have the night breeze swirl in, so much so that she could almost feel it curling around her. And then... someone reached over her – as if to shut the window. Alice, on instinct, swung around and punched the person in the stomach.

"Oof!" Gil gasped, eyes widening in shock. "What – was that – for?" He choked out, obviously winded.  
"...oops. Sorry, Sea-weed head." She murmured dismissively, tilting her head to the side. "What are you doing up anyway?" She demanded, as if she enjoyed the time alone. Truth be told though, she was glad Gil was up. She really didn't like being alone.  
"That wind is cold, and I just so happen to be sleeping on the couch because _you're _using my bed. Remember?" Oh, that's right, Alice thought, Gil _had_ let her sleep in his bedroom. Gil scowled. "You stupid rabbit."  
"What was that?" Alice asked, raising her voice and glaring heatedly at the black-haired male. At this, the pair heard a creak and Oz stepped out from around the corner, rubbing his emerald eyes tiredly.

"What are you two doing up so late?" He asked, yawning afterward. Gil hung his head.  
"Now look what you've done. You woke him up." He muttered to Alice.  
"Shut it, dumb bird, it's your fault too." She retorted. Oz smiled at his friends, despite their argument. "And just what are _you_ smiling at!?" Alice asked loudly, narrowing her eyes. Oz shrank.  
"Eh... nothing?" He offered. Alice seemed appeased. He let out a breath of relief. A sudden silence crept over the trio, sending them all into thought. Alice turned back to the window, staring out at the dark skies and flickering lanterns that lined the streets. She could see the wind slowly ruffling the lush green leaves that fluttered on the trees and littered the ground. Autumn was just around the corner – but the weather was still nice. Alice was glad for that because she hated the cold. She also hated the fact the sun was behind clouds a lot. She never got to see the sun while she was in the Abyss, so the sunlight was always wonderful to see – no, feel – when she woke up in the morning. That brought her back to the present when she remembered she was still awake.

There had been another reason she'd woken up in the middle of the night. She'd had a nightmare. It was hard to imagine, she supposed. A stubborn, hot-headed girl like herself having such a weak-spot, but it was true. However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember it. That had happened quite a few times in the past few days, yet nothing in the mysterious dream would stick long enough for her to remember just what had scared her.

"Alice...? Alice? Alice!" Oz snapped his fingers in front of her face and the brunette blinked, momentarily stunned – before returning to normal.  
"What!? And get your filthy hands out of my face!" She snarled, with slightly less enthusiasm than normal. Any other two people wouldn't have caught the difference, but Gil and Oz both heard it.  
"We should really get to sleep, you know." Gil muttered, eyes shifting to the left as he said it.  
"I can't." Alice replied, "I mean... I'm not tired! You can go back to sleep if you want," She corrected, crossing her arms and turning away. In all truth, she would rather them stay up with her, but she would never admit that. Not even to herself. Oz smiled and sat on the floor while Gil huffed and leaned against the wall. Alice frowned in confusion. She'd just told them they could leave, didn't she? Why were they staying? Weren't they tired?

"I'm not tired if Alice isn't tired," Oz murmured, as though he'd read her thoughts. Alice blinked. She glanced at Gil and raised an eyebrow. The raven-haired one just shrugged and closed his eyes at his place against the wall. She was still confused. "And... I want to know why Alice can't sleep." At this, brown haired girl's eyes widened. How had he known she couldn't sleep...?  
"What do you mean? I'm just not tired," Alice insisted, nodding to her own words. Oz chuckled and shook his head disapprovingly.  
"Alice knows that's a lie," Oz murmured. "She should know Oz and Gil know her better than that." Alice was shocked for a mere five seconds before she huffed.  
"Why would I lie? I'm just not tired." She repeated firmly. Oz shook his head again.  
"Why won't Alice tell Gil and me?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in thought. "Is it because it's embarrassing...?" He mused to himself. Alice rolled her eyes in a bored manner. "Maybe she doesn't like Gil's apartment?" He pondered aloud – Gil shot him a look. "...Or... she had a bad dream...?" At this, Alice stiffened but raised her head indignantly. Oz caught the slight twitch and tapped his finger against his chin. "Alice should tell Oz and Gil about this troublesome dream." The blond suggested quietly. The girl turned away, hating how Oz could simply read her like she were an open book. No one should be able to do that – and especially not to _her._ The teen reached out and took her arm gently, trying to make her face him.

"Don't touch me!" Alice hissed, slapping his hand away. At this, Gil tensed. Oz's father had said something like that when they'd been younger. Oz's eyes widened ever so slightly before he looked away and smiled that sad smile that always made Gil's heart break. Alice didn't seem to notice.  
"Oz..." Gil began, uncertain as to whether he was supposed to reach out or let him cope himself.  
"I'm fine," Oz said, using a thickly cheery voice when he turned around. Still, the tone was so fake it made Gil sick. He clamped his hands together in fists and resisted the urge to shake some sense into Alice. He knew it wouldn't do Oz any good to see his friends fighting.  
"I'm going to bed." Alice said, almost quickly. Gil sighed and watched as the girl went around Oz without saying a word and moved silently to Gil's room where she shut the door behind her. All sounds then stopped. Oz still hadn't moved.

"Gil...?" Oz asked, blinking wearily. "Are you alright?" He asked, seeing his friend's clenched fists.  
"Me? You're honestly asking about _me?_" Gil asked incredulously. "Oz, I should be the one worried about _you."_ The raven-haired one stated, his hand raising to hover over Oz's shoulder, still uncertain.  
"I'm fine, so Gil should stop worrying," There it was again. That voice. Gil grabbed the blonde's shoulder and turned him around so forcefully Oz nearly spun around twice.  
"You're not fine! How... how can you be so relaxed about this!?" Gil demanded, staring directly into the emerald green eyes that only stared back in return.  
"...about what?" He asked. Gil shook his head and then looked back up.  
"Everything." That one, simple word was enough. Oz's eyes slid to the side and he backed out of Gil's hold. The line of tension that held him together was strained, so very strained. Gil knew Oz. He knew him all too well. He knew that Oz wasn't as strong as everyone thought him to be, yet he'd somehow fooled everyone – but Gil – into thinking he was. He was fragile, and he wanted someone to realize this. When they were younger, Oz had sometimes requested that Gil stay in his room. Ms. Kate would ask why, and Oz would say Gil would be lonely in his room. The truth was, Oz was lonely in _his_ room. There had only been one other conversation like the one they were currently having. I had been a few nights before the coming of age ceremony, but that was long ago.

Oz swallowed and hung his head, shielding his eyes with the blond hair that stubbornly stayed in front of them. Gil silently wrapped his arms around the smaller teen, just holding him. They stayed like that for quite some time before Oz hugged back – a sign he was finished remembering. Alice, having been curious about why Gil and Oz were still awake, had peeked her head out the door. At first, she wondered why Gil was hugging him; like he need comfort or something. This had made Alice sad because she was never part of these things called, 'hugs.' Then she mused if she'd done something to upset Oz. Then she moved on to debating on whether to go apologize for what she may – or may not – have done. Still, saying 'sorry' wasn't exactly Alice's forte. She gathered a breath and walked over to where Oz and Gil were. Her eyes shifted to the side as they turned to look at her, curious.

"Sorry." She muttered, frowning slightly. "...even though I don't know what I did." She mumbled inaudibly. Gil blinked, surprised. He definitely hadn't expected Alice to apologize. Oz had already stepped away from Gil and was smiling that sad – fake – smile.  
"It's fine," Oz paused, "Really." Alice made a face.  
"Why do you smile like that?" She demanded, pointing at Oz's crooked smile.  
"...Huh?" He asked, looking at Gil for support, but the raven-haired one also wondered why Oz chose to smile a fake smile instead of telling them the real problem.  
"It doesn't look real." Alice stated, catching Oz off-guard. "It's... sad... but almost like it's out of place." Alice explained, struggling for the right words. Oz really didn't know how to reply to that. He smiled to assure others he was fine, but when he smiled, was he really making them feel better... or worse? He cast his gaze to the side, sinking into thought. Alice wouldn't allow it.

"Confusing!" She growled, crossing her arms again. "It's all too confusing, and I'm tired!" She complained in a very high-and-mighty sort of way. Gil raised an eye brow and Oz looked up. She grabbed Gil and shoved him forward, pointing him toward his room. Next, she grabbed Oz and dragged him along behind her while she pushed Gil toward the bedroom.  
"Wha-?" Gil began, having been shoved onto the bed. Oz landed on his right and Alice curled up on his left – their hands still linked over his stomach. He glanced at Oz, who was grinning like an idiot for some reason, and then at Alice who had – _'Eh!? That stupid rabbit fell asleep already!?' _He sighed angrily and tried to get comfortable. It didn't take long – except for one _minor_ detail.

The window was still open.

A/N: I'm amazed with myself. I actually rather liked this – but in a week's time I'll hate it Dx  
Still, enjoy if you want. Can be seen as OzxAlicexGil or just a close friendship.


End file.
